


枯井66—68

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	枯井66—68

【66】

梁野拉起窗帘，傍晚殷红的颜色在他脸颊上映出一道浅浅的光痕。

他跪在我身上慢慢地解开自己的浴袍，里面一片诱人的春光，漂亮而健康的躯体满是年轻的力量。

身下的大床宽敞又柔软，我还从没住过这么好的酒店，刷卡的时候很是肉疼了一下，不过对于精虫冲脑的两个人来说，也实在来不及去考虑太多了。

见梁野低下头来吻着我的胸膛，腹下已有些湿漉漉的物事贴着我的腿间摩挲，似乎又有点想要夺取主动权的意思，我坐起身来搂住他的腰，又把他压在了身下。

梁野眨了眨眼睛，很顺从地打开唇瓣任我侵入；察觉到我的强势，更是软成了一汪水似的放松下来，挺起胸膛主动迎接我的爱抚，由着我在这早已熟稔无比的身子上四处点火，不时抬起手来触碰着我的敏感，依然是那副撩人而魅惑的姿态，只一眼就足以令任何男人血脉偾张。

我撑在他的上身看着他，早已勃起的欲望凝出点点白液，试探似的在那股间的褶皱旁打着转，许久才又抬高身体，只觉得自己心跳如鼓，比两人的初次还要不知所措。

察觉到我的迟疑，他微侧着头笑道：

“在想什么？”

“……很美。”我喃喃道。

【67】

我知道他爱我。

没有一个男人能拒绝在床上用这种眼神看着自己的情人，我也一样。

屈起的腿间已经完全暴露了那处饥渴的蜜地，又热又软地轻蹭着我的顶端，像是无声的催促。情浓间，我伏在梁野耳边低低地叹气道：

“晶晶啊……我想我可能也爱上你了。”

闻言，梁野似乎颤抖了一下，还没来得及说些什么，便被我接下来的动作吓了一跳。

我顺着梁野的小腹向下吻去，舌尖滑过那两颗看起来粉嫩可爱的蛋蛋，滑过眼前秀气笔直的热源，然后就像他经常对我做的那样，对着顶端的肉冠含了上去。

和体型更粗犷一些的我有所不同，梁野天生没什么多余的毛发，漂亮的私处像是婴儿一样光滑，尺寸也相当不错；被我含住的时候猛颤一下，可怜兮兮地在我口中硬挺胀大，身后紧夹着我手指的小穴也不由自主地收缩，果然感觉很舒服的样子。

“江琛……别……”

听到他已经若有似无地发出了些许泣音，我吐出这根漂亮的物事，又在底端的蛋蛋上轻啄了一口，将他的双腿叠到胸前，撤出手指来挺身送了进去。

早就习惯了我进入的肉穴被一寸寸撑开，立刻把我紧紧地吸吮住，渴求般散发着美妙的热度。梁野低哼了一声，很快被我撞击在深处的那一处敏感，呻吟着挺身与我纠缠，幽深的眼眸始终倒映着我的影子，像是有些幸福，又很快被某种不知名的情绪所淹没。

【68】

做过两回之后，我释放在梁野的体内，满足地趴在他身上吁了口气。

伸手把这具冰凉柔软的身子抱进怀里，爱不释手地抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，我不舍得跟他分开，于是就这么懒懒地待在他里面不肯出来，直到休息过后的那活儿又在微小的摩擦中站起身来，又将他湿软的肉道再次撑满。

梁野吻了吻我鬓角的汗水，也知道我有些累了，于是翻到我身上来继续动，妩媚又放浪的样子看得我几乎鼻血横流，只觉得眼前这个人果然是老天送给我的尤物。

意乱情迷的时候，我听到梁野似乎俯下身来，在我耳边喃喃地说了一句：

“江琛宝贝儿，如果有一天我不在了，你一定要忘了我过好自己的生活。”

我睁开双眼，实在不明白他为什么要在这种时候说出这么煞风景的话来，不免皱眉道：

“不会有那么一天。”

“我是说万一……”

“什么万一？”我翻了个身将他掼到身下，分开他的双股径直将自己顶入最深处，沉声道，“你不在了是要上哪儿去？把我掰弯了还想不负责，门儿都没有。”

这一下惩戒似的算不上温柔，可能也有点疼，梁野稍稍蹙了下眉，道：

“江琛……”

“嗯？”

他看着我，很快又露出了一丝无奈般的笑容。

“没事。”他伸臂圈住我的脖颈，主动滑了下去。“要知道我爱你啊，江琛宝贝儿。”


End file.
